Elle comprenait les jours de pluie
by LooserKyo
Summary: Je suis Neville Londubat et aujourd'hui, je vais sauver le monde sorcier. Ca fait pompeux dit comme ça ? Pourtant c'est vrai. Et comme aujourd'hui moi, l'Elu, je vais aussi mourir, je peux bien dire au revoir à ma mère. Songfic  Indochine


_Dans un monde où Harry n'a jamais existé, James et Lily Potter vivent sûrement heureux quelque part, ensemble, sans porter le poids du monde et de ses guerres sur leurs épaules. Les Potter sont heureux ? Oui, mais Neville, qui est l'enfant de la prophétie, Neville, dont le front est barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, Neville ne sourit pas. Car aujourd'hui, Neville ira au-devant de son destin. Aujourd'hui... Neville est L'Elu_.

_Bonne lecture._

**Alice et moi**

Il expira, et autour de lui se forma une légère buée dûe au froid environnant, qui se mêla bientôt à la fumée de sa clope, dont il avait tiré une taff quelques secondes plus tôt. Les mains engoncées dans les poches de son long manteau pour tenter de se protéger du froid, il marchait rapidement le long des encore sombres rues moldues , traversant la grisaille ambiante de Londres sans se soucier des quelques regards mi-compatissants mi-curieux qui le suivaient, ses pas rapides claquant sur le pavé.

Il était sûr que la cicatrice qui lui barrait le front, lui donnant un air plus mature que ses vingt-deux ans en même temps qu'une certaine classe, se plaisait-il à penser, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à passer inaperçu.

Est-ce qu'il faisait plus froid chaque hiver ? De toute façon, le thermomètre lui semblait geler à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, dès qu'il approchait de sa destination.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici . Bah, on ne l'y attendait pas. Pas vraiment. Et puis au fond, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, tout ça ? Il n'avait besoin de personne, après tout. Il se le répétait assez souvent pour que cette rengaine soit efficace. Ou presque.

Il pressa le pas et monta les marches du Grand Escalier de Sainte-Mangouste quatre à quatre, les pans de son manteau voletant autour de lui, ses poings serrés toujours au fond de ses poches, avalant l'une après l'autre les larges marches de pierre rosées qui défilaient sous ses pieds. Juste pour se réchauffer, se persuada-il. Il n'était pas pressé, il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier quoi que ce soit, comme quand il était gosse et qu'il avait ce stupide espoir toutes les semaines, quand sa grand-mère l'emmenait ici - rien n'aurait changé de toute façon. _Elle_ n'aurait pas changé. Elle serait toujours la même, celle qui ne se souvenait pas de son unique fils et qui faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits selon les médicomages. Des cauchemars contre lesquels le petit garçon puis l'adolescent n'avaient rien pu faire. Et ce n'était pas être adulte qui l'aiderait, il le savait. Et il savait également ce qu'il avait à faire, aujourd'hui. Il savait qu'il allait enfin la sauver.

_Et 1, 2, 3, Alice est née au pays des Cauchemars_

_Je voudrais juste la rassurer_

_Et 1, 2, 3, Alice est tombée dans un trou noir_

_Je pourrais peut-être la sauver_

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte blanche de la chambre d'hôpital – la porte de _sa_ chambre - et lui accorda un long regard. Petit, il s'était juré de détruire cette porte. Il détestait venir ici, à l'époque – enfin, _à l'époque, _pas que ça avait changé depuis. Il souffla la fumée de sa clope vers la peinture immaculée en se demandant vaguement si elle tournerait au gris à cause de la cendre. Et merde, apparement le seul résultat de son expérience métaphysique serait le regard outré de la jeune Médicomage – plutôt pas mal, d'ailleurs- qui s'avança vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Vous êtes dans un hôpital, monsieur ! Gronda-elle dans un chuchotement furieux, les poings sur les hanches. Une cigarette ! Juste devant la chambre d'une patiente– je vous demande un peu...» Ses reproches continuèrent tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, marmonnant sans s'en rendre compte.

Il se demanda si il allait la draguer, évaluant les chances de la jeune femme d'être célibataire et consultant mentalement son agenda, planifiant déjà un dîner, puis une histoire d'une nuit qui s'ajouterait à tant d'autres...ah non. Il ne pourrait pas se rendre à un rendez-vous, à plus aucun rendez-vous en fait, alors autant éviter de poser un lapin à ce genre de jolie fille.

Bon. Il tira une dernière taff et écrasa son mégot contre la porte, comme pour réaliser un rêve d'enfant. En réalité, aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait royalement. Il y avait une petite trace noire en face de lui, tranchant avec le blanc pur de la porte ? Bah. Il allait mourir et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Vous n'entrez pas, Monsieur Longdubat ? Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se crispa, puis se retourna et abandonna immédiatement la posture de défense que son corps, formé au combat par des mois et des mois d'entraînement intensif d'Auror, avait pris instinctivement, ordonnant à ses muscles de se détendre.

Pardonnez-moi, Professeur MacGonnagall, répondit-il un peu las. Je ne vous avais pas entendue. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.

Il avait en fait complètement oublié qu'ils devaient se retrouver ici.

Je vous en prie, je ne suis plus votre professeur, répondit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. En réalité, c'est de vous que le monde sorcier va apprendre aujourd'hui. Monsieur Longdubat, c'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir vous aider dans la Tâche, même si je crains que mon aide vous soit malheureusement restreinte. Après tout, _vous êtes_ l'Elu. Mais entrons, nous n'avons que peu de temps », se reprit-elle en raffermissant son ton.

C'est clair, songea-il en ouvrant la porte d'un geste automatique. Je n'ai que peu de temps avant..._c'est clair._ Tout foirait en ce moment. Au moins ce serait bientôt fini. Il n'était pas croyant et savait qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Le paradis ? A l'évocation de cette fable censée rassurer les quelques personnes suffisament stupides pour avoir _la foi_, il eut un espèce de pouffement sans joie.

Dumbledore était mort, et ce, malgré les Deux Livres Sacrés qui proclamaient qu'il reviendrait pour sauver tous les sorciers, malgré tous les cultes qui étaient voués au sorcier à la sainte barbe blanche, Incarnation de Merlin dans le monde des vivants et censé devenir Sauveur du Monde – le coin de sa bouche tressaillit. Sauveur du Monde...c'était d'un pompeux ridicule. Et dire que lui, Neville Longdubat, illustre inconnu aux yeux de tous les sorciers, tenu à l'anonymat par le Grand Secret, Serment inviolable que la vieille McGo l'avait obligé à prononcer, _lui _allait sauver le peuple sorcier, âmes et corps, sans que personne, jamais, ne se souvienne de son nom, à part quelques sorciers ; à part les membres de l'Ordre.

Oui, Neville Longdubat allait aujourd'hui même mettre un terme à la Terreur, comme on l'appelait, et ce dans l'anonymat le plus total. Boarf, de toute façon il ne voulait pas être célèbre : il n'y a pas de jolies filles en enfer.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ?_

_Je ne me rappelle de rien_

Il se dirigea vers le lit du fond. Il aurait pu faire ce chemin tant de fois parcouru les yeux fermés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal, songea-il. Elle avait aimé, il était né. La condamnant aussi sûrement que le marteau du juge décide de la mort d'un accusé. Tout s'était décidé au moment même oú le couple s'était uni, décidant sa mort par leur acte d'amour, inconscients du sort qu'ils venaient de jeter à leur propre enfant.

_Il y a beaucoup trop de monde autour de moi_

_Alice ne te retourne pas_

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir en fait. A quoi ça rimait tout ça ? Alice était sûrement mieux entourée par d'autres. Les médicomages, les infirmières, compétentes et affectueuses. Ceux qui n'avaient pas ce sentiment de regret, ceux qui pouvaient sourire et aider. Pour de vrai. Il savait que ses visites provoquaient d'étranges effets secondaires chez sa mère, qui avait paraissait-il de longues périodes d'état végétatif après chacun de ses départs. Se rappelait-elle de lui ? Il savait bien que non. C'était impossible, car lorsque la jeune femme, dans tout son corps, avait souffert, elle avait effacé de sa mémoire tous les souvenirs de l'enfant qu'elle avait tant aimé, pour enfin calmer la douleur insoutenable qu'elle ressentait à ce moment.

Il lui en voulait, parfois. Quelle mère était capable d'oublier son unique enfant, fruit de son amour ? Et lui, qui allait mourir, aurait bien eu besoin, il se l'avouait au fond de lui-même, de l'amour chaleureux que seule une mère peut offrir.

Aujourd'hui, Neville se sentait bien seul. Mais l'Auror surentraîné, l'Elu reprit sa place et, raffermissant sa démarche et redressant son dos, lui procura un soupçon de courage. Ses pas le menèrent tout près du lit aux rideaux tirés.

_Une dernière fois_, songea-il. Cette fois, c'était bien la dernière.


End file.
